Torment
by oakel
Summary: Eragon has slain murtagh and taken Zar'roc. but what evil Zar'roc holds can Eragon withstand its evil or will he bend to its will two chapters long. Eragon/Arya
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys another one shot yes another Eragon/Arya but Arya admits her feelings when all seems lost when the tides are about to change.

It was dark in the large room with belonged to Eragon, Zar'roc sat on the desk unsheathed, Murtagh had been slain by Eragon earlier that day in battle he went to his room straight after not talking to anyone. Eragon stared had what was rightly his now as the oldest son of Morzan although it sickened him it was true it now belonged to him, the very blade that slew many riders and dragons alike, countless lives where ended on that sword, and now it sat on his desk.

Its blade the colour blood how fitting for a blade that has caused so much pain to so many, the ruby stone set in the pommel of the sword death was all he saw, he wanted to do with Zar'roc was to destroy it but no riders blade can be broken. Eragon cursed Galbatorix if he hadn't have turned against the riders the fall would not have happened this war they where fighting would not be.

"_Eragon ……Eragon" _Eragon looked up and around for the voice he couldn't see anything then he looked back to Zar'roc, was he going mad, he was hearing things he stood to leave when he heard another sound.

"_Eragon, do not leave, sit and listen" _Eragon turned to look at Zar'roc it was still, no different from another blade, he called out.

"Who are you" Eragon sat back on his bed and waited.

"_I am Zar'roc, no you are not going mad, I hold the memories of things past and things to come, maybe you will listen as your brother murtagh did"_ Eragon now really thought he had lost his mind but the sword or voice was about to say something of importance maybe he could learn more.

"_Good Eragon, I see you took what is rightfully yours, me, why do you serve these Varden people" _Eragon walked over to Zar'roc and picked it up slowly.

"_I serve them because its right, because I must kill the king" _Eragon spoke he recognised the voice it sounded like Murtagh's only more darker and sinister. It dawned on Eragon suddenly …. Morzan …. He threw the sword in anger, is imbedded into the stone wall of his room.

"_Yes Eragon I am Morzan well rather his memories, I have seen so many things Eragon, as for serving the Varden think what you've lost. Brom, Murtagh, garrow you've even been scarred in the battle with Durza though it may be healed now, it lingers on" _Morzan's voice echoed through Eragon's mind. Anger flooded Eragon what the sword was saying had a point but its evil was trying to tame him.

"_No Brom was killed by Raz'zac, garrow the same, Murtagh was killed by me after been taken to the empire, none of this is the Varden's fault" _Eragon replied hotly, Morzan was getting to him, playing wit his mind.

"_Brom was a part of the Varden he died trying to get you there, that's a fault of the Varden, again garrow died because the egg hatched for you carry by Arya who is in the Varden, another fault of the Varden. Murtagh was slain by your hand yes but you fought for the Varden and they attacked the empire, they attacked so forced you to kill your brother, Eragon it's the Varden's fault not the empires" _Morzan said to Eragon, it was true Morzan was telling the truth.

"_You know I'm right Eragon, use me and killed each and everyone of the Varden, the elves and the dwarfs, kill them Eragon use your rage use it, make them pay for what they have done to you" _Morzan yelled in his mind he was winning and he knew it, he just needed to push a little more to crack him.

"_No they didn't, this is you trying to twist things, trying to get me to serve the king I will never do it, you cannot bend my will" _Eragon shouted back, trying to rid his mind of Morzan and his evil ranting. Tears where stinging his eyes.

"_My legacy will live on Eragon, murtagh was weak just like you, your mother Selena she deserved her fate she was a cheap whore, oh I did enjoy messing with her she was weak just like you, I cant believe I sired such weak children, the worse is you, at least murtagh killed who he was meant to, your just a weak minded fool" _Morzan shouted in Eragon's mind, he fell to his knees, he let tears fall for his mother who he never knew he let them fall for all those who lost there lives in the war.

"_Tears show weakness boy, pull yourself together and take death to those who deserve it, kill all of the Varden" _Morzan finished waiting for Eragon to grasp his Sword, Eragon stood and reached for the hilt of Zar'roc his eyes clouded with tears and rage. There was a knock at his door.

"_Just take the sword boy, you are strong you can fight and destroy the Varden now" _Morzan's voice said urging Eragon to take the blade. The door opened, Arya stood there watching Eragon's tear clouded eyes and then saw his hand reaching for Zar'roc.

"Eragon, what are you doing" Arya said but she shuddered when she saw the hate in his eyes, she walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Eragon, stop what's wrong tell me" Arya shook Eragon again he turned to her and pushed her against the wall.

"This is your fault, all of you all the death, troubles I've seen and been through its all your fault, I'm going to end this now, if it wasn't for the Varden, Garrow and Brom would be alive and so would Murtagh" Eragon said with nothing but hate, he pushed her into the corridor and pulled Zar'roc from the wall.

"_Yes that's it boy kill her and everyone" _Morzan laughed in his mind, Arya got up and drew her sword but it was knocked aside without a chance to defend her self. Suddenly soldiers had surrounded Eragon spears pointed at his neck he herd the strings of bows being pulled back.

"Eragon don't listen to it block him out" Eragon herd someone say he didn't listen he stuck out but before his blow landed, a whistle in the air was heard then Eragon felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked to see an arrow imbedded into his chest, his vision blurred and slowly he fell down all went black.

**Is Eragon dead what will happen? Wait and see next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys please review many good writers write for you too read there wonderful stories and they deserve your reviews now I may not be a great writer like some of you think I am I dunno why lol but hey on with the show. 

Eragon awoke with a start everything was white, he herd a sinister laugh, he rose and looked around before setting his eyes on a dark haired man standing not far from him. It was Morzan smiling slyly and him, with Zar'roc in its scabbard hanging from his hip, the crimson blade seemed at home on the hip of the traitor. 

"How am I here Morzan tell me, and how are you even standing before me now" Eragon spat in anger, Morzan just smiled his son he enjoyed toying with minds to win a battle so many riders fell before him. He drew Zar'roc from its sheathe he held it up in front of him pleased with it still, he swung it a few times and brought it down to his side. 

"Defend yourself my son lets see this rider skills of yours" Morzan said throwing a plain silver sword to Eragon who caught it taking his stance a waited for Morzan to make his move. Morzan struck at his left side which was caught on Eragon's blade sparks flew, there duel had begun. 

Arya ordered the men to place Eragon into the healing wing, they had removed the arrow but Eragon didn't seem to be awaking. Arya turned on the archer she wanted nothing more than to kill the man for what he did. 

"Why did you shoot him, Saphira was on her way she could've helped but you shot him and now he could face death, you may have killed the Varden's only hope and the one I lo .." Arya cut short before she said what she nearly did. She herd the sound of dragon wings flying to the balcony, Arya walked out to tell Saphira of what had happened to her rider. 

Eragon only just blocked a blow aiming at his head but countered swinging at Morzan's legs, his sword met Zar'roc with a loud crash. Morzan wiped his blade at Eragon chest, he hit his target leaving a gash across Eragon's chest he then followed on he cut his leg and disarmed his weapon from his hands. Eragon crumpled of the floor he let out a groan of pain. 

"Weak, so very weak, I cant believe you're my son, get up and fight coward" Morzan yelled he kicked Eragon side hard flipping him over and placing his sword at Eragon's neck, he smiled slyly down at him. He then brought his blade back about to finish the fight. "Time to end this" Morzan hissed. Eragon looked to his side his sword lay within his reach. 

Saphira laid down next to her rider she knew something was wrong, Eragon's face was slowly beginning to sweat, was the arrow poisoned. Arya walked over to them and placed a hand on his head wiping the sweat from his face. 

Eragon glanced from his sword and Morzan who was about to end his life here on some forsaken land. He reached out till he felt the pommel of his sword, he grasped the handle just before Zar'roc was brought down on him his sword was in its path. Eragon sword shook under the pressure and shattered. 

Morzan was now becoming frustrated, he began to swing his sword wildly in a blind rage he hit nothing just air. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side he looked down to see half of Eragon's blade embedded in his ribs. Shock clouded his face as Zar'roc was pulled from his hands, he looked up at Eragon. 

"I think you've been here before, this is for everyone who you made suffer" Eragon said anger clear in his voice and with that he drove Zar'roc through Morzan's chest where his black heart was. Morzan's eyes went wide in pain and shock he grasped Eragon, he felt his life slip away. Eragon let Morzan slide of Zar'roc and fall to the floor with a thump. 

Arya said by his bed as she waited for him to wake up, she was in deep thought when Eragon's eyes slowly opened he looked around he saw a huge blue thing in front of him, then he saw it was Saphira it was her face. 

"_Are you ok little one, you gave us a scare what happened to you, it was normal you nearly killed Arya" _Saphira said to Eragon voice full of concern. Eragon shot up in his bed, Arya jumped, soldiers hands flew to there swords, They stopped when Saphira growled loudly. 

"Arya can I speak with you alone, if you will" Eragon asked looking at her quickly, she nodded, Saphira stood and flew out of the window and soldiers left the hall. Arya's eyes then rested on his face. 

"I must say sorry for my weakness, I should've resisted but it was corrupting, I am sorry what I did to you I understand if you do not want to speak with me other than politics" Eragon said and looked away from her ashamed at what he had done. 

"Eragon listen, I understand why you where angry, and don't worry about what happened and I cant hate you its become impossible" Arya said looking away smiling her face going slowly red. Eragon turned her face to him and before she could say anything his lips where on hers. She kissed him back quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, she straddled his hips. She tipped her head back and groaned a little when he kissed her neck roughly. 

Her legs tightened around his hips her fingers scraped across his shoulders as they kissed, finally Arya had what she needed just as Eragon did, they needed each other love and they had it. As they fell asleep together Zar'roc lay in pieces in Eragon's room, its evil spent. 

**Hope you enjoyed review please **


End file.
